


Something off

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: Tamaki noticed that Sougo had been acting weirdly, and he is trying to understand why.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Something off

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my drafts for a while, and I thought "why not?" After all, its been a while since I've done something i7 related

There was something wrong with Sougo.   
  
Tamaki noticed it at first when he was in his room, the day MEZZO" hadn't anything on their schedule, eating one of his beloved King Pudding. As he looked around, there was his clothes and empty snack everywhere, but he wasn't in the mood for cleaning up. When he finished the bottle, he knew that he mustn't stay at bed for the entire day. And the drive force that moved him from this inert state would be another King Pudding. So he left the room in his quest for more of it.   
  
When he reached the common area, he could only see Sougo at the kitchen, murmuring a song he couldn't recognize at the moment. Tamaki didn't want to disturb his partner — or enrage him, which is even worse — so he tried to silently approach the refrigerator to see if there's more of his favorite candy. But, as soon as he opened the door he couldn't find any. He sighed. After all, Tamaki knew that Sougo wouldn't be so found of what he was about to do.   
  
"So—chan!"   
  
"Yes?" He answered, startled.   
  
Sougo was about to finish washing the dishes when Tamaki approach to the sink just to put an empty bottle of King Pudding beside it. "That was my last King Pudding, may I leave to buy some more?"   
  
Sougo frowned at the bottle, then looked up to face Tamaki.   
  
"Have you already cleaned your room, at least?"   
  
It's been a while that Sougo left some chores under Tamaki's responsibility, being the first one the task of cleaning the leftovers from his room. However it's not that he expected that Tamaki would comply so easily. So he already expected some kind of angry reaction.   
  
"About that..." The tallest one stretched the back of his head already regretting what he was about to say, "I kinda forgot. It's not a problem, right?"   
  
As he uttered that, Tamaki was certain that he would receive a long and annoyed scolding from his unit partner. But instead Sougo glared at him with kind eyes and gave the nicest smile he ever saw.   
  
"Not at all, Tamaki-kun. I'll go tidy up there later"   
  
He wasn't sure if it was a slip of mercy, an attempt of reconciliation or else, but resulted in the opposite effect. Instead of relief, Tamaki felt chills all over his body under that seemingly kind gaze.   
  
"Thank you... I guess..."   
  
So he left, debating himself if this comprehensive version of Sougo was cooler or even scarier.

* * *

It happened again. One week after, in the early morning before MEZZO" leave to work, Tamaki watched Sougo roaming around catching beer cans that was left by Yamato all over the living room the night before. The spectacle man was still asleep in his room, and only Mitsuki and the two of them were awake.   
  
"Hey! Want some help cleaning up that old fart's mess?" Mitsuki suggested, while making breakfast.   
  
"Thanks, but you're already busy, I don't want to interrupt you" he answered, "How can he drink this much without getting sick?" Sougo commented to himself, but in an amused tone, not in a complaining way.   
  
Everyone knew that Sougo liked to keep the place clean, but sometimes he could get burned out or displeased with the lack of the other's initiative to help. So the way he was acting, to the point of rejecting an offer of help could, without a doubt, raise some concern.   
  
"If you want, I can talk to him to not leave his stuff around" Tamaki offered without thinking. If this behavior was a plan to make him cooperate more, well, it went successfully, he thought. But that wasn't the case, because Sougo, in response, showed him one of his polite smiles.   
  
"I appreciate, but that won't be necessary"   
  
Tamaki could feel that something weird was going on with Sougo, but as soon as he looked so relaxed, the younger one though that it wasn't such a big deal.

* * *

One day, Sougo and Mitsuki were making dinner together, the older one attentively for the food so it wouldn't end up spicy. What turned out not being needed because Sougo were being cautious about it. Not just that, but he was cooking with such enthusiasm, the others found it amusing.   
  
"Sougo-san'd been smiling a lot nowadays, uh" commented Riku as he approached them.   
  
"Right? Looks like Tsunashi-san just called him" Mitsuki said, making Sougo shriek in surprise and embarrassment and almost throwing the pot at the floor.   
  
"H-hey!" Sougo complained, his voice one octave higher.   
  
"Ah! You've been hanging out a lot these days, right? So cool!" Riku exclaimed. Mitsuki chortled at the younger one's innocence, and Sougo wanted to hide somewhere.   
  
"More than just hanging out, I'd say" Yamato didn't want to lose the opportunity to tease him from the couch in the common area. "He meets him on Saturday and come back at Sunday morning, I guess it's serious at this point"   
  
"S-stop..."   
  
"Well, if he's happy, that's enough"   
  
Tamaki was aware of Sougo's relationship with Ryuunosuke, but he took a while to associate his partner's change of mood with that. But everything would make sense if that's the case. Sougo always looked relaxed, lively and at ease the first days after spending the weekend at Ryuunosuke's place. He wasn't interested in knowing how that worked or what Ryuu was doing to make Sougo like this. But as soon he didn't get in trouble with his partner, the better.

* * *

"I have to thank you, Ryu-aniki"   
  
The three of them were at a chill restaurant, waiting for their orders to arrive. Ryuunosuke invited MEZZO" for lunch between their jobs, because he missed hanging out with the two as a duo. But the moment Tamaki blurt out that line, Sougo got in alert state.   
  
"Is that so? For what?" Ryuunosuke asked, clueless.   
  
"Since So—chan began to spend the weekends with you he became less scary" the teenager answered deadpan, without noticing how red Sougo's face turned.   
  
"T-Tamaki-kun! How rude!" Sougo scolded him with a firm grasp on his wrist. Then, he turned to Ryuunosuke with head down and a mild tone "I'm really sorry for making you hear something like this, Tsunashi-san..."   
  
"Don't worry about that! I like to hear Tamaki's honest thoughts." Ryuunosuke said as he caressed Sougo's face with the back of his hand, "And hearing that I make you feel good really makes me happy"   
  
"Tsunashi-san..."   
  
"And even I have you partner's approval! Isn't that great?" Even if it was difficult for Sougo to admit, Tamaki's perception of things started to weigh in his decisions, that included his love life. When he wasn't sure about pursuing a intimate bond with the man he'd been fanboying for so long, Tamaki was the first to encourage him and swear to protect him against the backlash and gossip.   
  
"Yeah... Tamaki-kun's opinions really matter to me. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't so comfortable around you."   
  
"Is that true, Tamaki?"   
  
At the question, Tamaki leaned back in the seat. "I guess. Ryu-aniki is cool"   
  
Ryuunosuke couldn't help but feel his heart warm with that comment. With Sougo and Tamaki he really felt like they became a family of their own. He probably would be torn if Tamaki didn't approve of this relationship. But fortunately everything was going well.   
  
"That's so nice! Thanks!" He felt Sougo's hand holding his over the table as he smiled at him. He returned the smile, interlacing their fingers. They stayed for a while smiling cheesily at each other, forgetting that there was another person at the table.   
  
"Ugh. Gross. Couple stuff"   
  
Tamaki couldn't control the words that leave his mouth, putting him in a tough situation. However, he could witness first-hand the healing powers Ryuunosuke had over Sougo as he, instead of scolding him one more time, his unit partner jus giggled over that comment. "Must be boring for you to be with us like that. How about compensate you with that limited edition King Pudding when we get home? The one twice the original size?"   
  
"Seriously? Nice!" Tamaki's mood brighten up. "Ryu-aniki! Please never break up with So—chan!"   
  
The oldest chortled with the request. "That definitely isn't in my plans..." Ryuunosuke answered with a timid smile. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon with that light atmosphere, enjoying the time together like they were a real family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/mnkdng) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mnkdng) (I also make fanarts, and I'll try to draw something for i7 soon).


End file.
